Siempre estare a tu lado
by Cindy Ec
Summary: Kagome Higurashi pertenece al FBI. Por cierta misión tiene que filtrarse a la empresa Taisho, para sacar información de Naraku Onigumo. Su misión se vera complicada por la culpa del primogénito Sesshomaru Taisho, ya que él le dificultara todo...¿Que ara Kagome para resolver ese problema?... entren y descubranlo...
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

-Kagome. Por allá- murmuro su compañero. Señalando con sus dos de aun gran muro.

La azabache asintió con la cabeza. Camino despacio y cuidadosamente asía la orilla del muro que estaba. Ella saca cuidadosamente su rostro para ver si no hay peligró. Al ver que no había ninguno. Indica con su dedo que puede avanzar.  
Cuando él miro la seña. Con su compañera avanzo rápidamente asía el otro muro que él anteriormente había señalado. Él estaba encargado de cubrir la espalda de ella. Y ella cuidar enfrente.  
Llegaron con éxito asía el otro muro. Se miran. sabían perfectamente que lo que tenían que hacer.  
Los dos salieron de cada lado del muro disparando a los objetivos indicados. Kagome como siempre con dos pistolas y su compañero con una. Cuando a la azabache se le acaban las balas. Su compañero de inmediatamente saca dos cargadores. Era sorprende lo rápido que era. Ella pasa sus manos asía atrás. Él se las puso rápido y siguieron disparando. Eran demasiados buenos. A cada objetivo le dieron en el blanco sin fallar. Juntan sus espaldas y los dos observan detenidamente a todos lados. Se miran de reojo, sonríen y dejan la postura de defensa. Él guardo su arma, Kagome iba hacer lo mismo pero con su último tiro le da a un objetivo que repentinamente había salido. Con eso guardo sus dos armas. Suena la alarma indicando que se había acabado la prueba.

-Kagome eres sorprendente. Que reflejos tienes- alagaba su compañero

-Gracias Koga. Tú no te quedas atrás. Ya eres más rápido con los cargadores y proteges muy bien mi espalda. No cabe duda que has estado entrenando. Y te felicito por tu mejora-

-Gracias Kagome. Se mira que has estado entrenando-

-Si he hecho un trabajo duro- dijo sonriente

-Agente Higurashi y Agente Hayashida-

-Si director Kimura-

-Los felicito por su gran mejora-

-Gracias director-

-¿Saben porque estoy aquí?-

-No la verdad no Director- contesto Koga

-O ¿Para qué era esta prueba?-

-Ni la menor idea- contesto Kagome

-Lo único que les diré que felicidades. Acaban de subir de rango-

-¡Wau! ¿Es verdad lo que acaba de decir director? ¿Entonces para esto era la prueba?- pregunto Kagome

-Afirmativo-

-¡Kagome! Al fin dieron fruto nuestros entrenamientos- dijo feliz Koga

-Así es Hayashida. Al fin dio fruto su entrenamiento. Los felicito. En solo un mes pude apreciar su mejora. Por esas razones hice esta prueba. Para comprobar que ya son capaces de tener misiones de alto rango-

-¿Alto rango? ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir con alto rango?- pregunto la azabache

-Definitivamente. Higurashi por alguna razón eres una de nuestras mejores Agentes- suspiro –Mañana les daré mejor información. Por ahora descansen. Tienen el día libre- con eso el Director se retira del campo de pruebas.

-Kagome ¿acabas de escuchar lo mismo que yo?-

-¿Que mañana probablemente nos asignen una misión?-

-No es eso. Bueno aparte-

-¿Entonces qué es?-

-Que tenemos el día libre. Eso significa que Podemos ir a comer-

-Jajajaja. Era de esperarse de ti Koga-

-¿Qué dices?-

-No. creo que no podre. Estoy un poco cansada y desearía tener ese tiempo para descansar-

-Como siempre de aplicada. Vamos yo invito-

-Koga por favor no insistas-

-Vamos- Koga puso su cara de cachorrito abandonado

-Ya no funciona esa cara conmigo-

-Si no te gusta nos podemos ir. Y ya no te vuelvo a invitar a comer-

-Bueno no le veo nada de malo ¿A qué horas? Y ¿En dónde?-

-Que te parece a las 9:00 y en el restaurant Best in the World-

-En esa hora nos vemos. Tienes prohibido llegar tarde-

-No, no lo haré-

-Hasta más al rato- con eso se retira del campo

"_aprovechare esa noche para enamorar a Kagome. De ese lugar saldremos como pareja_" pensó Koga, mientras miraba como su amiga se desaparecía de ese lugar.

*/.*/.*/.*/.*/.*/.*

Estaba un ambarino firmando ciertos contratos. Solo que es interrumpido por el sonido de que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Adelante- dice él desde adentro

Entra una persona que era físicamente idéntico al joven empresario. Más bien él joven empresario se parecía a él.

-Buenas tardes hijo- saludo aquella persona que acababa de ingresar a su oficina

-Buenas tardes padre ¿Qué ocurre?-

-A preguntar de cómo va sobre la alianza de Onigumo-

-Bastante bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Solo quiero estar informado sobre esa alianza-

-Mañana con más tiempo te explicare los detalles. Ahora debo de salir-

-¿Salir? ¿A dónde si se puede saber?-

-A un restaurant. Le pediré matrimonio a Kikyo-

-¿Matrimonio? Felicidades Hijo. Espero que sean felices. Les deseó lo mejor. Ella es una buena persona-

-Lo sé padre. Me retiro- toma su saco que estaba en la silla y deja solo al ambarino mayor.

"_kikyo es una buena persona. Gracias a ella Sesshomaru no están frio como era antes. Le estoy agradecido a esa mujer. De corazón les deseó lo mejor a los dos_". Pensó él.

*/.*/.*/.*/.*/.*/.*/.*/*

-Falta tan solo una hora para ir con Koga- dijo Kagome mirando la hora de su reloj  
"_Que podre hacer para matar el tiempo. Em. ¿Qué haré?_"  
En un mueble mira dos armas. Camina directo a ese mueble y las toma.  
"_Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que mi padre me las regalo. Me las dio cuando le dije que pertenecía al FBI. Estaba orgulloso de mi"._

_[Flash Back]_

_-¡_Papa! ¡Papa!_- _gritaba la joven azabache para darle una gran noticia a su padre.

-¿Qué pasa hija? ¿Qué significa este escándalo?- pregunto el padre de la azabache al ver que su hija estaba gritando.

-¿Adivina que padre?- le decía emocionada

-¿Qué cosa hija? Me asustas-

-Lo que pasa es que pertenezco al FBI-

-¿No? ¿Es verdad eso hija?-

-Si padre claro que es verdad. Mira aquí está mi identificación- la saca de su bolsillo para mostrársela.

-Oh por Kamisama. Hija estoy orgulloso de ti. Me diste esta sorpresa tan de repente. No sé que regalarte- dijo el azabache un poco preocupado

-No padre. No. No es necesario que hagas eso. No te lo dije para que me regalaras algo-

-No hija. Yo quiero regalarte algo. Y se perfectamente que es lo que te voy a dar-

La azabache estaba un poco confundida. El padre al ver la expresión de su hija la toma de la mano y la dirige asía una vitrina. Habré la pequeña puertecita de vidrio. Saca una caja de madera y se lo entrega a su hija.

-Ábrelo- dice el padre

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto ella

-Es mi regalo que te daré por tu gran éxito-

-No es necesario-

-Acéptelo y abre la caja-

La azabache obedece a su padre. Al abrir la caja se sorprendió al ver lo que contenía.

-Padre. Han ido de generación en generación-

-Así es mi pequeña. Estas dos han ido de generación en generación-

-Pero son tuyas-

-No. ahora te pertenecen. Ya ha pasado mi tiempo. Ahora te toca a ti portarlas-

-Padre- la azabache compensó a llorar. El padre la abraza y le dice que la ama en el oído.  
Desase el abrazo y comienza a ver el regalo. Eran preciosas. En la corredera venia gravada el apellido Higurashi. Eran dos hermosas Revolver Dan Wesson 8.

-Muchas gracias padre. De verdad gracias-

-De nada hija. Usa con orgullo estas dos hermosuras-

-Claro que si-

[Fin Flash Back]

"_Gracias padre por este regalo. Te extraño de maceado. Este es el único recuerdo que me queda de ti. Y claro tu gran sonrisa que te caracterizaba_." Deja las revolver en el mueble. Mira el reloj de su muñeca. –Faltan solo 30 minutos. Creo que es hora de irme- con eso la azabache toma su bolso, celular y las llaves del auto.  
Sale del apartamento para ir al encuentro de su amigo Koga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Me imagino que se preguntan ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en actualizar? Y para acabarla cambio la historia ¿Qué tiene la escritora en la cabeza?  
Pues solo lo único que les diré fue. Que esta historia Tiene mejor trama.  
De repente se me vino y dije este queda mejor que la otra.  
Claro. No se preocupen. No Olvidare. La divertida y olvidadiza Kagome. & el impaciente Sesshomaru…  
Créanme les gustara mejor esta…  
& si no… ¡De verdad estaré decepcionada! Como escritora. D:  
Bueno hasta el otro capi…! Adiós (^^)/**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo anterior:**

******"**_**Gracias padre por este regalo. Te extraño de maceado. Este es el único recuerdo que me queda de ti. Y claro tu gran sonrisa que te caracterizaba**_**." Deja las revolver en el mueble. Mira el reloj de su muñeca. –Faltan solo 30 minutos. Creo que es hora de irme- con eso la azabache toma su bolso, celular y las llaves del auto.****  
****Sale del apartamento para ir al encuentro de su amigo Koga.**

**Capitulo 2**

-Sesshomaru no era necesario que me trajeras comer. Yo podía hacerte comida- decía Kikyo sentada en la mesa del restaurant

-No digas nada y disfruta este momento- dijo dando un vocado a su comida.

-Como siempre Sesshomaru serio- dio el bocado a su comida.

Este solo se quedo callado y seguía comiendo con su compañera. Alza la mano para que el mesero que les atendía fuera. Este de inmediato fue.

-¿Qué se le ofrece Señor?-

-Por favor tráigame el mejor vino que tengan-

-Ahora mismo se lo traigo- con eso el mesero va en busca de lo que le pidió el ambarino.

-Sesshomaru-

Levanta el rostro para luego mirarla atentamente

-Te amo- dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa

Iba articular una palabra cuando el mesero le interrumpe. –Aquí está el mejor vino que tenemos- la mostro.

-Esa está bien. Puedes retírate-

Deja el vino en la mesa con dos copas y se retira.

El ambarino destapa el vino y comienza a servir.

-Gracias- dice Kikyo cuando termina de servir su copa.

Termina de servir el suyo. Toma un trago y ahora ve a la azabache -Kikyo-

La mencionada pasa el trago que tenia y voltea a ver al ambarino -¿Si?-

-Quiero propo…- estaba sacando una cajita de su bolsillo cuando es interrumpido por el sonido del celular de ella.

Kikyo deja de ponerle atención para sacar el celular de su bolsillo. Lo mira un poco molesta. No alcanza a contestar ya que sale en llamada perdida.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta un poco molesto por la interrupción.

-Es mi amiga. Me está llamando- mintió – ¿Me permitirías contestar?-

-Adelante-

-Gracias- se levanta del asiento y se dirige al tocador dejando al ambarino solo.

Él no le pone mucha importancia la llamada y prosigue comiendo.

*/.*/.*/.*/.*/.*/.*/.*/.*

Llega al restaurant donde su amigo Koga la había invitado. Cuando iba a llamarle, alguien le toca el vidrio del auto. Esta voltea instantáneamente y mira a su amigo ahí parado sonriente. Ella sonríe, toma su bolso, sale del auto y le cierra con seguro.

-Disculpa Kagome por acerté esperar solo que no encontré estacionamiento- decía rascándose su cabeza apenado.

-No te preocupes acabo de llegar. De hecho te iba hablar para avisarte que ya estaba aquí. Solo que me ganaste tocándome el vidrio- le sonríe

-Me da gusto saber que no te hice esperar-

-No te preocupes-

-Hay que dejarnos de charlas y hay que ir adentro- dijo Koga emocionado.

-¿ah? si-

Los dos se dirigieron a la entrada del restaurant. Se adentran y toman asiento donde un mesero les indico. Él mesero les saluda y les da los menús a los dos. Kagome mira el menú y se sorprende por los precios estaba muy altos. Esta de inmediato mira a Koga. Estaba como si nada pidiendo comida. Cuando termina de decirle los platillos que quería al mesero voltea a verla con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa Kagome?-

-Los precios están un poco elevados. Creo que…- le interrumpe Koga.

-No te preocupes por los preciosos. Recuerda que yo te invite-

-Pero…-

-Te dije que no te preocupes. Solo disfrútalo-

-Joven aquí esta los platillos que pidió- comienza a poner todos los platos en la mesa –Provecho- y se retira.

-Bueno a comer se ha dicho- dijo Koga tomando los cubiertos para comer.

Kagome hace lo mismo. Cuando leda el primer bocado abre los ojos

-Esta buenísima la comida-

-Lo sé por eso te invite a comer aquí-

-Tiene un excelente sabor-

-Gracias Koga por traerme aquí. Te lo agradezco-

-Bueno es lo menos que te mereces. Es lo único que puedo hacer por felicitarte por subir de rango- dijo sonriente.

-Hiciste eso por… de verdad gracias Koga. Yo no te compre nada. Discúlpame. Qué pena-

-No te preocupes. Solo disfrútalo-

-No las cosas no se quedaran así. Yo tengo que regalarte algo. Eres mi amigo. Y también te mereces algo por subir de rango-

-Kagome- dijo tiernamente

-Koga- también lo dijo tiernamente tomándole el rostro –Te quiero mucho-

-Kagome yo también te quiero. Te quiero demasiado-

*/.*/.*/.*/.*/.*/.*/.*/.*

-Lo siento Sesshomaru por hacerte esperar. Pero mi amiga me estaba contando sus desamores- decía mientras tomaba asiento –Antes que la llamada de mi amiga interrumpiera ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?- le dio un trago a su copa de su vino.

-Espera aquí- se levanto de la mesa.

Kikyo no entendía su actitud. Solo miraba atentamente.  
Él se dirige con un mesero y le dice algo en el oído. Este asiente con la cabeza. El mesero va donde estaba una gran cortina roja. Comienza a recorrer de ella dejando a la vista un gran piano de cola.  
El ambarino se sienta en el banco y comienza a tocar una pieza. Kikyo se sorprendió. Nunca imagino que Sesshomaru sabía tocar el piano. Solo escuchaba la hermosa melodía.

*/.*/.*/.*/.*/.*/.*/.*/.*

Koga toma valor. Ahora el momento de decírselo. Decirle lo que siente por ella.

-Kagome yo…- le interrumpió ella

-¿Quién es esa persona que toca tan hermoso el piano?- comienza a buscarlo con la vista. No muy lejos mira el piano de cola y la persona que la tocaba. Cierra los ojos y Deja llevarse por la melodía. Y se percata de algo. –Koga ¿te acuerdas de esa melodía?- pregunto emocionada.

-Si como no. Es la misma que tu padre tocaba y gracias a esa nos conocimos-

-Si- dijo melancólica –Ya sé que te regalare- se levanta de la mesa. Le da un trago a su bebida y se dirige al piano.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer Kagome?- también se levanto de la mesa.

-Ya verás. Tu solo siéntate y disfruta- le dijo en medio del camino para ir al piano.

Le hiso caso. Pero estaba confundido ¿Por qué quería que se quedara ahí? Y ¿va hacia donde esa persona que tocaba el piano? ¿Qué pretendía? Eran demasiadas preguntas pero iban a ser respondidas cuando la azabache hiciera algo.

Ella se va acercando donde está el piano. Y mira ahí a la persona que le estaba tocando. Y se acerca. –Disculpa ¿Puedo cantar la pieza que estas tocando?- el ambarino la mira momentáneamente y asiente con la cabeza sin dejar de tocar el piano. -Gracias- le dijo.  
Así Kagome pone atención para seguirle el ritmo. Cuando al fin lo encuentra. Comienza a cantar. El peli plata se sorprendió por la preciosa voz de la azabache. En su vida había escuchado una voz tan linda aparte la de su madre. Al contrario esa desconocida la superaba. Así él con más inspiración sigue tocando aquella pieza.  
Koga como Kikyo se sorprendieron. Eran la combinación perfecta. Demasiado perfecta. Parecía música de los dioses. La demás gente al escuchar a Kagome cantar pusieron atención. Todos estaban atraídos por la voz melódica de Kagome. Cuando los dos terminaron. Se escucharon muchos aplausos en todo el restaurant. Kikyo y Koga se dirigieron donde estaban ellos.  
Kagome volteo a ver al ambarino –Gracias por permitirme cantar contigo y felicidades. Tocas precioso- dijo sonriente.  
El la mira y le responde: No hay de qué. Gracias. No cantas nada mal.  
-Gracias- volvió a sonreírle.

-¡Kagome!- le hablaba Koga

-¡Sesshomaru!- al mismo tiempo le hablaba Kikyo

Los mencionados al escuchar que les hablaban. Les ponen atención a sus compañeros. Ignorando completamente uno del otro.

-Kagome eres sorprendente. Me sorprendes cada día-

-Gracias Koga. Bien este es parte del regalo-

-¿Parte? No. es regalo suficiente-

-Koga-

-Kagome. Antes de que me digas algo ¿Quiero preguntarte algo?-

-¿Preguntarme algo?-

-Si- ahora era el momento. Ya no abra nada que lo interrumpa.

-Dime. Te escucho-

-Quería preguntarte si…- tomo valor -¿Quieres ser mi novia?- saco una cajita mostrando su contenido. Un hermoso Brazalete de oro.

Kagome se sorprendió más por el brazalete que por la pregunta.  
Cuando iba a responder solo que escucha el grito de la compañera del ambarino gritando-¡Sí!-  
puso atención a la situación. La miro y pudo a preciar el anillo de su mano.  
"_Al parecer. Ese joven del piano le propuso matrimonio a su novia. Que suertuda es ella. Su comprometido es guapísimo. Kagome ¿Qué es lo que estas pensando?_" sacudió su cabeza para quitar aquel pensamiento.

-¿y bien Kagome?- pregunto Koga

"_¿Qué le respondo? Solo lo quiero como amigo. Pero… Intentarlo no pasa nada malo ¿o sí?_" lo mira atentamente -Si- responde ella.

-¡Sí!- grito Koga emocionado. La abraza y le pone el brazalete -¿Te gusta?- le pregunta refiriéndose al brazalete

-Si me gusta pero esto es demasiado Koga. No debiste-

-Lo sé pero te amo demasiado que esto se me es poquito-

-Koga- dijo susurrando. "_Si que esta exaltado_" se dijo a ella misma

-Estoy emocionado Kagome. Mañana mismo que le contare al director que somos novios-

-No Koga. No puedes hacer eso-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañado

-Recuerda las reglas. Está prohibido que los compañeros de trabajo tengamos una relación. Bueno adentro de la empresa-

-Se me había olvidado. Quería contarle al Director. Será en otro momento- dijo triste

-No es para que te pongas así Koga. Vamos animo-

-Tienes razón Kagome-

-Jóvenes. Quiero informales que el restaurant está a punto de cerrar- dijo el mesero que anteriormente los había atendido.

-Disculpe. Ahora mismo nos retiramos- dijo Koga

-Deja voy por mi bolso- Kagome comienza a caminar y se topa con el ambarino-Lo siento señor venia distraída-

-Descuida- así él sigue su paso.

Kagome toma la bolsa que estaba en la mesa y va al encuentro de Koga.  
Así Koga paga la cuenta y se retiran los dos. Se despiden. Y dirigen a sus casas ya que mañana tenían que ir a primera hora a su trabajo.

[Al día siguiente]

Se encontraba una joven azabache haciendo ejercicio por la mañana. Era su rutina. Suena la alarma de su celular indicando que tenía que ir a casa a listarse para el trabajo. Al llegar hace lo de todos los días más que nada bañarse, a listarse, comer y salir para el trabajo. En el transcurso del camino venia pensando varios cosas "¿_Hice buena decisión en ser novia de Koga? Creo que fue una mala idea. Kagome pero a quien engañas desde chiquita te ha gustado Koga. Ahora resulta que no lo quieres. A lo mejor es porque en mi vida no he tenido novio y se me es raro. Y más si es Koga. Si a lo mejor es eso. Yo de verdad amo a Koga. Así que deja de decir estupideces". _Llega a su trabajo y se estaciona. Cierra la puerta y va adentro de las oficinas.

-Buenos días Agente Higurashi. Acompáñeme a mi oficina- decía el directo caminando

-Buenos días Director. ¿Ah llegado el agente Hayashida?-

-No aun no. No tardara en llegar-

-Buenos días Director Kimura- saluda Koga recientemente llegando

"_Espero que no olvide lo que le dije ayer_" pensó Kagome preocupada

-Y buenos días Agente Higurashi- sonrió y le giño. Provocando que la azabache se sonrojara.

-Bu…buenos días Agente Hayashida-

Cuando estuvieron enfrente de la puerta de la oficina del director. este hace señas para que ingresen. Los dos obedecen. El director les da un folder a cada quien. Es la misión que les había comentado el día de ayer.

-Como podrán ver Tenemos a un gran pez gordo nada menos que Naraku Onigumo-

-Sí. Al fin después de tantos años aparece este desgraciado- dijo Kagome un poco furiosa

-Si Agente Higurashi. Comprendo tu coraje después de tantos años desde que paso aquel accidente. Aparece esta rata-

-¿Ahora que tiene entre manos?- pregunta Koga

-Lo mismo nos preguntamos nosotros. ¿Qué tiene en mente? Nos acabamos de enterar que la rata. Está en una empresa de los grandes Taisho. Uno de nuestros agentes que está filtrado. Nos dio información que Naraku tiene pensado en asociarse con narcotraficantes por medio de la empresa. Solo que no estamos seguros que los Taisho estén enterados. Esa es su misión. Investigar a la empresa Taisho. ¿Quiero saber si están enterados de los movimientos de Naraku?- decía el director

-Sería una tragedia que Naraku hiciera eso. La empresa Taisho es reconocida mundialmente. Nos afectaría a nosotros ya que ellos tienen asociaciones con el gobierno- dijo Koga preocupado

-Por esas Razones ustedes dos se infiltraran a la empresa para sacar toda la información posible ¿Entienden?-

-Si- dijeron los dos Koga y Kagome.

-Bien los dos para mañana comienzan a trabajar en la empresa Taisho. Kagome, como la asistente personal de Sesshomaru Taisho. El primogénito. Y tu Koga serás el intendente del piso donde se encuentra todos los archivos-

-Director pero ¿Qué pasara con nuestros archivos personales?- pregunta Kagome

-Ya me encargue de eso Higurashi. Ellos cuando te investiguen no sabrán que eres Agente del FBI. Quienes son tus familiares ya que todo nosotros lo alteramos. Igual contigo Hayashida. Por cualquier cosa asignare algunos agentes que cuiden de sus familias-

-Gracias Director- dijo aliviada Kagome

-No te preocupes Kagome yo te protegeré- menciono Koga

-En esos folders que les di viene toda la información que necesitan. Viene muy detallado. Vallan a sus casas. Apréndanse todo lo posible. sé que esto es muy repentinamente. Pero confió en ustedes y les deseo suerte. Pueden retirase-

-Hasta pronto Director- con eso los dos salen de la oficina

-Ahora sí que nos asignaron una gran misión y debo aprenderme cada detalle. Kagome nos vemos mañana en la empresa Taisho-

-Adiós Koga. Nos vemos-

La azabache mira el brazalete que Koga su novio le había dado. Definitivamente era muy linda. Llega al carro se adentra y arranca. Cuando llega a su apartamento come y se encierra en su cuarto para aprenderse cada detalle de su nueva misión.

*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*

Tocaban la puerta de la oficina del ambarino

-Adelante- dice el joven

-Buenos días Joven Sesshomaru. Solo vine avisarle que desde mañana me sustituirá la nueva asistente- decía una señora un poco mayor.

-Gracias Kaede por recordármelo. ¿Eso es todo?-

-Si solo eso-

-Entonces retírate-

-Como diga Joven- así la señora sale de la oficina del ambarino dejándolo solo

"_Espero que la nueva asistente sea igual que Kaede. Útil. No quiero estar batallando con una primeriza_" pensó Sesshomaru mientras seguía con su trabajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿Ustedes que piensan? De nuestro exigente Sesshomaru…  
¿Cómo será su nueva asistente personal?...  
Me pregunto ¿Quien batallara más? ¿Él o ella?  
lo averiguaran hasta el otro capi…. Adiós Chicas (^^)/**


End file.
